Perfect
by Krytical
Summary: Robin thinks it might be time to tell Starfire. But can he? R


**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything, Well, nothing to do with Teen Titans at least.****AN: Okay, I've only written a few stories. I hope this one isn't that bad. Sorry about any grammar errors. Please review!**

_I can't tell her._ _Yes you can!_ _She's my team-mate!_ _You can take the risk._ _I'm a hero, a relationship would ruin things._ _How do you know?_ _I just do._ _That's a good answer._ _Shut up!_ _You're telling yourself to shut up?_ _Yes!_ _Well, shut up then._ Robin groaned and fell back. He had been pacing around his bed while yelling at himself in his head, debating whether to tell a certain red-haired alien about his feelings for her. He remembers that one kiss they shared on the day she came crashing to earth, and ended up starting the Titans. That was a while ago and everyday his feeling grew for her. Robin sighed and covered his eyes with his arm. Starfire was his best friend! If something went wrong, it could ruin their friendship, or the team. Knock! Knock! "Robin? Are you in there?" He quickly sat up at the sound of her voice and covered his sapphire blue eyes with his mask.

"Yeah Star?" He replied as he walked over and opened the door.  "Good morning friend Robin! Friends Beastboy and Cyborg are having the fight again." Robin smiled. He loved the way her eyes shone with excitement for a new day. The way her beautiful red hair flowed down her back. The way she leaned her body towards- "Again? Well, I'm in a mood for meat myself." Robin said as he moved towards the kitchen. Before they even entered the room, they could hear the musical stylings of Beastboy and Cyborg. "MEAT!" "TOFU!" "MAN! I DON'T WANT NONE OF THAT SOY STUFF!" "WELL! WOULD YOU RATHER BE EATING ME? THAT'S WHAT I AM! MEAT" "YOU KNOW WHAT!!! YOU'RE STARTING SOUND GOOD!" "WHAT!?!?!" "QUIET! Beastboy, if you want Cyborg to eat something green, it's going to have to be you. Otherwise, get over it," Raven's annoyed voice spoke out. There was a soft sound as the door opened and closed, meaning Raven had left. "WAIT!! TOFU ISN'T GREEN!"

"Okay. That is enough." Robin quickly said before Cyborg could reply. "Just make your own breakfast." Beastboy opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Robin's and Cyborg's glare.

"Just shut up, BB." Cyborg said as he walked to the kitchen. Robin smirked. Just another day at Titans Tower.

_No, not just another day. You get to tell Starfire your feelings today._ Robin frowned and shook his head. "Robin?" He turned around to face Starfire who had a curious expression on her face. "Are you alright?" Robin smiled. "Yeah Star." _It's now or never._ "Hey, can I talk to you about something?" He blushed. "On the roof?" _Their spot._ Starfire smiled and nodded. "Okay, Robin." She reached for his hand and together they walked out, but not before Robin caught a glimpse of a smug Cyborg and Beastboy.

Starfire's and Robin's legs dangled off the edge as they looked out at the world.

Robin was completely comfortable just sitting with her, enjoying her company, but he brought her there for a reason.

"Hey Star?"

"Yes Robin?" Starfire replied, not looking at him. "You're my best friend, right?" This got Starfire to turn to him. She had a dazzling smile on her face. "Of course, Robin." "So I can tell you anything and you won't hate me." "Yes. What is it, Robin?" Robin took a deep breath, _It's now or never._

_I'd rather do never._

_Shut up and tell her._

"I love you, Starfire" Robin said, closing his eyes, not wanting to look at her in the face.

"Oh Robin." Starfire said. Robin opened his eyes and saw a smile on her face.

But it wasn't a happy smile. "I am sorry" _Okay, that is not good._ "I believe I am in love with Beastboy."

The doors swished open as Robin walked in.

"Hey!! How did is go?" Asked Beastboy from the couch. Robin looks at him and grinned tightly at him.

"It was perfect." 

AN: Ooh, one-sided love. Poor Robin. Sorry this came out a little similar to Smiles. I like Robstar better than BBstar, but I just got this idea while reading another fic about Robin telling Starfire her loves her. I hope you liked it. Even though the twist came out, kinda, uh, sharp?


End file.
